Vehicular transmissions change gear ratios to satisfy current driving conditions. A Continuously Variable Transmission (CVT) seamlessly changes through an infinite number of effective gear ratios, between maximum and minimum values. This contrasts with other mechanical transmissions that offer a fixed number of gear ratios. When a vehicle is equipped with a CVT, frequent and quick changes in the movement of the accelerator pedal may result in unnecessary or excessive changes in the gear ratio of the CVT.